Ocaso
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Afuera el mundo podía extinguirse si así lo quería, pero adentro ellos todavía tenían valor para fabricarse una pequeña esperanza...


_**Disclaimer: Hakuouki y sus personajes son propiedad de Idea Factory**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Una escena muy sencilla para estos dos personajes. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Ocaso**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, escuchó a lo lejos la risa cristalina de Heisuke, las corridas alborotadas de Harada y Nagakura, las palabras cómplices de Okita tratando de sosegar, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, la acostumbrada algarabía con la que sus compañeros amanecían. A Chizuru el corazón se le encogió. Estaban en Kyoto y ella se despertaba en su vieja y añorada habitación dispuesta para el trabajo.

Hasta los aromas del jardín llegaron por un instante a embelesar sus sentidos, mezclados con los característicos de las mañanas de verano en aquella ciudad de otro tiempo. Y justamente fue el tiempo el que le señaló que había estado soñando.

No tuvo más que removerse un poco para comprender que en realidad había despertado en otra ciudad, en una cama occidental, y que todo había cambiado hacía mucho. Respiró profundamente, tratando de atajar la decepción. Esos trances le ocurrían con frecuencia, y al igual que las otras veces, no se dejaría ganar por la pena.

Luego comprendió que se había adormecido por unos breves instantes. Por la ventana, el cielo aparecía exhibiendo aún los matices anaranjados propios del atardecer, la hora cuando las cosas tocan a su fin. Por eso evocó el amanecer, pensó, porque todavía había momentos en que necesitaba imaginarse una pequeña esperanza.

No solía dormirse de ese modo durante el día y ahora la jornada se transformaría en dos. Suspiró resignada. Después se percató del brazo alrededor de la cintura, cálido y familiar, entonces sonrió.

Al caer la tarde Hijikata había decidido que ya estaba bien de planes para la próxima incursión y se abrazó a ella buscando reposo hasta que ninguno de los dos tuvo voluntad para separarse. Cerca del ocaso, cuando muy pocas cosas además de lo que sentían realmente importaban. Ahora se pertenecían y tenían una promesa.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó él.

-Apenas anochece –murmuró Chizuru.

-Te quedaste dormida. Ha sido un día duro.

La joven se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a esa intimidad. El efímero recuerdo de Tokio de repente le pareció más real que aquella cama y aquel hombre desnudo recostado a su lado.

-Lo siento, Hijikata-san. Eres tú el que más necesita descansar.

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué importancia tiene? He descubierto que me gusta mucho verte dormir.

Chizuru le correspondió la sonrisa. Viéndolo de ese modo, tan afectuoso y cercano, comenzó a creérselo un poco más.

Afuera el ocaso. Adentro, la posibilidad del amor. ¿Cuál sería el mundo verdadero para ellos?

-Vuelve a dormir –sugirió él, apartando un mechón de su frente con dulzura.

-Sólo si tú también lo haces.

-Tú y tu empecinamiento –repuso Hijikata.

Afuera, la inminencia de la noche. Adentro las velas ardían una llama fatigosa, pero que todavía lograba imponerse frente a la amenaza de la creciente penumbra. ¿Cuál sería la batalla real que les quedaba por librar?

Hijikata la atrajo hacia su pecho. Chizuru aceptó su cariño con docilidad.

-No pienses tanto, Chizuru, mañana será un día largo y difícil –musitó él. El aliento en su cabello se sentía cálido, tentador-. Y debemos estar agradecidos por ello.

La joven asintió. Vivirían, con Hijikata habían hecho la promesa de seguir viviendo. El tiempo para ellos ya no era importante, sino lo que podían construir día por día estando juntos. La batalla del acontecer suele ser la más ardua de todas.

Desde que se conocieron, el destino les había dibujado esa dirección. Habían luchado por alcanzar algún tipo de esperanza, se habían aferrado a sus convicciones y protegieron todo aquello que pudieron proteger. Al final les aguardaba un único resultado, pero nunca tuvieron nada que lamentar. En todo caso, el esfuerzo vale más cuando se marcha sin seguridades.

Chizuru levantó la cabeza para volver a enfocarse en los ojos del hombre que amaba, que seguía despierto y alerta. Hábitos de soldado.

-Si tú no estás cansado, entonces yo tampoco lo estoy.

Hijikata la miró con seriedad.

-Tú y tu empecinamiento –repitió, casi como si no lo entendiera.

Ella le buscó la mano y la llevó hasta su pecho. Hijikata pudo sentir el latido de su corazón.

-Si careciese de empeño, ¿qué habría hecho con lo que siento aquí?

El hombre cerró los ojos y se hundió en la serenidad de ese latido, el único tipo de sosiego que conoció en los últimos años. Recién entonces Chizuru lo secundó. Aun así, tanta quietud después de inacabables combates les generó cierta extrañeza.

Afuera, la irremediable caducidad de una era. Adentro, el nacimiento de una pequeña ilusión. ¿Se aprende alguna vez en dónde colocar el punto final, en dónde se debería evaluar desistir?

Ellos nunca supieron de capitulación, incluso cuando en el camino se les había quedado tanto. Precisamente porque _sabían_ que era el final, el tiempo había perdido todo significado. Todavía contaban consigo mismos y con algunos recuerdos para perseverar en ese mundo que desde hacía mucho se estaba desmoronando.

Chizuru se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada para arrullarse con la atemperada respiración de Hijikata. Ya no sintió frío, ni miedo, ni nostalgia, y se dejó llevar una vez más por el sueño. Que él le asegurase una jornada por venir le daba la seguridad que precisaba para hacerlo. Cuando abriera los ojos nuevamente, él seguiría allí, a su lado, respirando, y con eso bastaba.

Qué importancia tenían el tiempo, el ocaso, la oscuridad y el después. Afuera podía extinguirse el mundo si así lo quería, pero Hijikata, allí adentro, le había prometido quedarse con ella un día más. Era todo lo que Chizuru necesitaba.


End file.
